Baby Girl's and Sweet Pea's Break Time Drabble
by GalaxyPackers
Summary: Actor!AU of The Walking Dead and The Last of Us. Just Clementine Hutchison and Ellie Johnson spending their time together during their break from job, that is being in a game.


This is my job. this is where I have to take videos of famous people while asking them questions about their work. Yeah, I'm a paparazzi. But I'm not one of those paparazzi that goes into their personal space or rudely going into their business. Man, even I can't stand them and I'm one of them. Anyways, my manager says that I should have let someone to work with me but I rather work alone. Working with two or more people would make the celebrities feel uncomfortable, especially for minors. So I refuse. But they give me the list of celebrities that I have to talk to, so I go straight to my van and drove off for my duty of interviewing a famous people.

Start off with two young famous girls, Clementine and Ellie.

They've been known as the most cutest celebrity BFFs world wide. They've been best friends since pre school. They were portrayed as a child survivors in the post-apocalyptic world. Clementine Hutchison was in Telltale's "The Walking Dead" and Ellie Johnson was in Naughty Dog's "The Last of Us." But outside of the zombie/infected world, they're like any other young celebrities in Hollywood. Going to the mall, dressed in style, just as usual as any other kids out there. The girls always hang out with each other. They even take hip hop class together, because they were inseparable. They just love to do everything together. But one thing that they did becomes controversy, and that is vaping. It's harmless to them, but some say that they shows kids bad influence. Their fans, however, were okay of their choice of vaping because every non-smokers vape. But today, they just came out of their dance class and heads to Chipotle. How do I know? Ellie tweeted it.

There they are, eating outside of the restaurant.

The girls were a lot different from their characters. It's not that I have a problem about it, I'm just saying that they're look so different from their characters. Both of them have their hair down, instead of having them in ponytail or in pigtail. their outfits are so stunning as well. Clementine wore a pink and blue cosmic nebula t-shirt with black sleeves, a cut out Culture leggings, a white Nike Air Jordan 5 Retro basketball shoes and a black beanie with "vXv" on it. Ellie wore a Rebel Yell smile cropped sweatshirt with pink sports-bra underneath, a black harem pants with neon color splatters and a white and black Skytop leather skate shoes. Both of them has their vape pens on the table. Clementine has the purple one and Ellie has a green one.

I quickly set my video camera on record and got out of my van. I walked up to their table as I wave my arm at them. They didn't even notice me, so I called them out.

"Excuse me, girls!" They turned their heads and gave me a puzzled look. As I made it to their table, Ellie look up at me asked "Can we help you?"

"Well," I replied, "as a paparazzi, I want to get some information from you girls and I'm just wondering if it is okay if I could give you girls an interview?"

The girls looked at each other, then back to me and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure." Clementine said, set her empty bowl on top of Ellie's, "We're just gonna rest here for a while since we got out of our dance studio, so if you're ready, we're ready as well."

"Great!" I said, quickly grabbed the chair from another table and took a seat. When Clementine and Ellie grabbed their vape pens from the table, I immediately opened my mouth for the first question.

"How long does it take to film a video game?" I asked, "Both 'Walking Dead' and "Last of Us?"

"In each episode," "Clementine respond, "It only takes like a whole month." She takes a hit of her vape and continues. "It's a little hard to shoot it, especially making different scenes for each choices, but at the same time it was fun."

Ellie takes a hit of her vape and released the smoke as she start to speak. "Well, for the whole walkthrough, it takes three months to shoot it."

"Three months?!" I asked, surprised.

"Hell yeah." She replied, "Took five fucking hours to put on those clickers makeup and it takes three days to do some special effects in each scene."

"Wow, next question." I just have to moved on, even though that I'm still surprised. "Clem, in the scene where you fall into the frozen lake, how did you recover after doing that scene?"

"The crew would quickly take me to my trailer and thankfully, mine comes with with the heater." She took a sip of her drink. "But the next day, Robert says that I have to do it again for a different choice and I was like 'Fuck.'"

"Don't you get cold when you get out of the lake?" Ellie asked, "Like, really cold?"

"Yeah, I mean it's like zero degrees for fuck sake, but at least that I got into my trailer with blankets and hot chocolate."

I nodded and turns to Ellie. "Now Ellie, what were you thinking when you kissed Riley on 'Left Behind?'"

Clementine snickered, while Ellie's cheeks turned red of embarrassment. She takes another hit of her vape and sigh. "Okay, let me tell you what happened. At first I don't even know that there's going to be a kissing scene in the DLC. I've never kissed everyone before. That is, until Neil told me. Before shooting that scene, I get pretty nervous. But I just have to stay calm and thinks to myself 'I can do this! I know I can! It's just one kiss for this scene and it will be all over.' So I go for it. In the end, Riley and I hugged it out."

"Did you get laid with her afterwards?" Clementine asked jokingly.

"Shut up!" Ellie shouted and turn to me. "Moving on."

"Okay." I giggled. "Clem, by any chance that you're going to be a protagonist again in Season 3?"

"It's only up to Telltale. I don't know either." she said, "I mean, if I am, then I'm going to be alone with AJ in the beginning. Whether they choose to be with Kenny or Jane. Shit, they probably end up dead just like Omid."

I nodded. Started to wonder how would the fans react. I quickly turn to Ellie and asked "And Ellie, is there going to be a sequel for 'The Last of Us?'"

"It's a 50/50, according to Naughty Dog." Ellie said, "They say that they could continue mine and Joel's story, but they might focus on a new character."

"Alright," I said as both of the girls takes a hit of their vape, "Now that we're done knowing about those two games, let's talk about what happen outside of the game. Starting with what you girls doing right now." They released the smoke with an exhale and gave me the glare. "So why did you decided to vape?" I asked.

"It's less harmful than smoking or dipping." Clementine respond, "Plus, it's addictive."

"Yeah," Ellie agreed, "and in our opinion, it help us to calm down. Our juice is non nicotine by the way."

"How long have you girls vape?" I asked.

"Both of us, two years."

"Two years?"

"Yeah."

"So you girls were like ten or eleven when you first started vaping?"

"Yes!" They said in unison. I was so surprise that someone that young start vaping without a problem. The legal age is 18.

"But where did you girls get those vape pens?" I asked suspicious.

"My uncle gave it to me." Clementine stated, "Someone bought it to him so that he can quit smoking, but he refuses to and handed to me."

"I just got it online." Ellie said, "No age limit involve."

"No age limit?" She shook her head. "Okay. Well, you know that in Vine, someone did some kind of smoke tricks?" The girls nod. "Well, can you do some of it?" I asked.

Clementine takes a hearty hit and opens her mouth, then the smoke trickles out while she inhales it through her nose. "That's one I know." She said as she exhale it out. Then it's Ellie's turn to take a hit. She blows out a condensed cloud and inhales it quickly. "I find it pretty easy to learn. Here's another one." She takes a hit again. This time, she did a small cough to push the smoke out which forms it into a ring. Then she brings out a her hand and gently push it around and up. "That one is a bit tricky, but I got it!" She explained, "Clem, however, did one of a hardest trick that no one can."

"Can you show me?" I asked curiously.

Clementine takes a hit and coughs out a smoke ring like how Ellie did and snap her fingers above it, forming it into a heart. She looked at me and said "I find it pretty cute."

"Cool!" I said as the girls started to set their vape pens in the case and put it in their bags. "Now I'm going to asked you guys about your love of dancing. Now how old are you when you start dancing?"

"I started dancing when I was three years old." Ellie replied.

"Same here." Clementine said, "It was the right age to start dancing."

"But why hip hip?" I asked.

"It's fun."

"Okay. Well, have you go to any dance competitions?" The girls nod. "Did you win?"

"Oh yeah, we're champs!" Clementine respond.

"And what choreography is your favorite?"

"The choreography that we love to do is what we did for 'Break Free' by Ariana Grande." Ellie said, "God, we love that song so much that we can't stop dancing to it."

"We wanna show it to you but there's no room." Clementine said.

"That's okay." I said as I turned off my camera. "Well, that's all the information I could get. Thank you girls."

"Wait! You didn't even tell us your name." Clementine stated.

"Yeah!" Ellie agreed, "You're like the only paparazzi that has been so polite to us. Also, you're actually pretty cute."

I have never introduce myself before. Not even to some famous people. Probably because they might track me down or something like that. But this is different. They ask for my name because I was so polite and... Cute. Never in my life have been called "cute." Well, they asked for it.

"W-well," I stutter, "my name is Aaron Walker."

"Well, we're glad we did an interview with you, Aaron." Ellie replied. Both Clementine and Ellie looked at each other and back at me. They quickly gets off the chair and hugged me, then gave me a kiss on both of my cheeks and quickly let go. I started blushing, because no one had done it to me before. "Bye Aaron!" she said, "We're headed to the mall to buy some stuff for a Super Bowl party." The grabbed their stuff and walks off.

I immediately got up and walk straight back to my van. As I got into the driver's seat, I looked up to them. The girls look back at me, then smiled and wave at me. I smiled and waved back at them. They quickly turned away and continues walking to the mall that is not far from Chipotle. I turn on my engine and drives off. Time to find another celebrity, who is an octopus.


End file.
